


All You Ever Broke Were Hearts

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And gives his little brother to the strange man down the road who has three kids, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream gives Tubbo to Phil, Gen, Man is straight up running away from home, None of which are mentioned really, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Title based off Rat by Penelope Scott.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 222





	All You Ever Broke Were Hearts

Clay clenched his eyes shut, sat against his closet door, Toby tucked safely in his arms, and listened as glass shattered against the kitchen wall. Their father shouted, words slurred together as he drunkenly stumbled around the house. The seven year old blonde flinched when his name was hollered, biting the inside of his cheek as he curled protectively around his little brother. The two year old was fast asleep- thank god- but Clay had no doubts that at any moment the baby would wake and give away that they were in the house. Their father had burst into Clay’s room earlier, tearing through his things in rage as he searched for his eldest son. The bruises on his legs throbbed, a reminder of what would happen if they were caught. 

After what felt like hours, and the yelling finally dying out, Clay shakily stood. Silently he crept through his room and out into the hallway, peering into the living room. Their father was passed out in the chair, a bottle of whiskey laid spilled by his side where it’d likely fallen out of his hand. The young boy let out a shaky, quiet sigh, and turned back into his room. He set Toby on his bed carefully, and quickly started packing as many of his things into a backpack as he could. He collected a second bag of things for his little brother, before picking up the young boy. Carefully, he carried the young boy through the house, past their passed out father, and outside. He closed the door behind him quietly, and almost cried in relief. They were in the home stretch- only moments away from freedom.

  
  


Phil opened his door, and stared in confusion as the young blonde standing at his doorstep. “Can I help you…?” he asked, glancing around to see if he could spot an adult to accompany the child and baby stood before him.

“Um… I have a favor to ask you-” the young blonde shifted awkwardly. “Um- Mister Phil, I know that you already have a handful of kids, but I didn’t know who else I could go to.” Phil raised an eyebrow, and the child lifted the baby in his arms up. “This is my little brother- I wanted to take him with me when I ran away, but I don’t know that I would be able to support him while living on the streets. And I can’t leave him at home because our father would leave him to die…” The boy shifted uncomfortably under Phil’s gaze. “Please… Please take him in. Even if it’s until you can find another home for him-”

Phil carefully took the baby from the young boy’s arms, tucking him carefully against his chest. “Of course- of course,” he said, carefully taking a knee so he was on the same level and the young boy. “I’ll take care of… what’s his name?” The boy hesitated for a moment, debating on giving Phil a real name before making up his mind.

“His name is Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna throw this out here for anyone who might be interested: I have a lot of ideas that I want to write about but am having a hard time elaborating on them so if anyone wants to come bully me on twitter or in the comments or something to help me with my writing that would be 10/10. Lol
> 
> Follow me on twitter:
> 
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
